I love you but do you love me Satoshi
by shamenteen
Summary: Daisuke has a secret only him and Dark know. He is in love with Satoshi. But what can become of that if Satoshi still has Krad, and what if Satoshi isn't even gay? Eventual DaiXSato hopefuly I actually write this one. DEAD
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Satoshi lay still in his bed, dressed in his school attire, glasses shinning in the sunlight coming in, but still as death.

He was on his back, faced towards the ceiling, arms and legs spread out on the wrinkled white sheet, warm on the surface from the light, but cold around the figure that lay on them.

The sun light filtered in through the open window, letting the cool morning air blow in, while the waking birds chirped as they took flight to find their morning food. Few people have stirred from their home to commence with their routines, while others continued to sleep in their warm beds.

_-vmmmmm-_

A lone pail hand stirs as it drags itself across the sheets, searching for the source of the vibrations. Slim fingers gracefully clutch the black object, lifting it up, away from the sheets, above the figure, higher, above its face. Light races from the glasses, reveling eyes blue eyes, lazily looking at the screen displaying the number on the cell phone.

"...mmm." The cell phone falls back against the covers as Satoshi drops the vibrating object, lifting up his body to a sitting position, he leans against the gray wall, staring out the window, eyes staring into the light, body returning to a motionless state.

The phone stops it vibrating, emitting a beep to signal the missed call. Satoshi continues to stare out the glass window, watching two birds fly in a dance together, before flying away. He slowly and gracefully raises himself off the bed, allowing it to be bathed in the suns warmth, and makes his way down the stairs towards the floor level. Walking towards the brown wooden door, he picks up his black school bag on his way from the couch. Slipping on his shoes, he opens the door and walks out.

Back on the bed, the black phone lay forgotten. It starts to vibrate again, showing the same caller. But the phone stayed forgotten, Satoshi's father will have to wait till he gets home.

**Later...**

_ring _

"Class, please take your seats and settle down, yes I know last night events were exciting, but this is school, and we are here to learn, not talk about police affairs." The teacher turned around and wrote something on the bored, turning back around with a smile on their face. "Now who can tell me...sweet-drop-class." The teacher let out a groan and a sigh in defeat as the class went back to talking amongst them selves. He sat in his chair and slouched, picking up a newspaper and reading it, leaving the class be.

The class was busy talking about how the Phantom Thief Dark stole the Crystal Tear last night, a beautiful crystal blue gem that was made in the tropical islands, designed into a tear drop shape as big as a child's fist, worth well over 3million cause of it's craftsmanship. It was tied to a silver chain, decorated with diamonds and pearls to its pure gold clasp. Random emeralds were placed along the chain to give it some uniqueness.

On of the girls in the class, wearing pigtail in braids, squealed, causing some stares, but nothing more. "Did you see him on the news? He's so good looking, how I wish I could meet him!" She placed her hands on her cheeks as a blush claimed them, closing her eyes as she daydreamed about the phantom thief. Another girl piped up next to her, looking just as excited, "If only we could meet him, but he never shows himself besides when he steals something! AT least the always get good close-ups of is wonderful face when he's flying above!"

Daisuke Niwa, unlike most of his class, was staring out the window, trying to stop himself from sleeping. /Man, mom had me practice all night yesterday and all because Dark almost got caught by Krad. How is making me train all night while Dark's sleeping going to get us stronger/ Daisuke let his head fall and let it rest on his arms as he began falling asleep. He turned his head and let his eyes stay half closed as he stared out the window, the warm sunlight making his skin tingle./But...it was worth it I guess...I did get to see Hiwatari before we transformed...that wasn't so bad./

/he he, thinking about creepy-boy again Daisuke/ A laugh followed the sentence inside his head./As long as I don't have to see you fawn over him, I'm fine with it. Never thought you would be the one to fall so hard for someone like that though, always thought Risa was your true love./ Dark's face suddenly flashed through his mind, a smug smirk in place.

/Dark! Stay out of my head. Those are private thoughts/ Daisuke buried his face in his arms, now covered with a cherry blush going across his face.

/I'm just saying! It's not like you can hide it from me anyways, right? So...when are you going to tell him/ another vision flashed, this one with Dark raising an eyebrow, still smirking.

/I can't tell him anything! You know how weird that will be, and awkward. We go to the same school, same class! And if word got out about it, I don't even wan t to think about that! And besides all that...It's imposable. Every time we are remotely alone, Krad try's to come out and catch me to catch you.../ Daisuke suddenly felt very depressed, his own words sinking in.

He then felt like something whack him in the back of the head./Don't get yourself all depressed about it, it's just going to take some...strategizing./ Darks face popped up again, this time in a chibi form, rubbing his hands together with a evil look on his face./he he he/

/Dark/ Daisuke mentally groaned./Why couldn't you be like most people and be disgusted and try to get me to love Riku or Risa again/

/Because I'm not like most people for starters. And why should I be disgusted? Just because I waste most of the day thinking about hot girls and-never mind, point is I'm helping you whether you like it or not./

This time Daisuke sighed out loud. He lifted his head and propped it up with his elbow, resting his chin in his palm.

There was a knock on the door and a girl pocked her head in, she was wearing a school uniform, had long brown hair and green eyes. "Um, sir?"

The teacher looked over at the girl standing in the doorway. "Yes, what may I help you with?"

"Mrs. Nakosomi would like to know if we can borrow some books for class today, she forgot to bring hers from home." the girl said shyly, walking up to the teacher's desk.

The teacher gave her a smile, "Of course, it's not like we'll be using them today it seems." He gave a laugh and stood up, placing his paper down."hmm, Mr. Niwa, Mr. Hiwatari, since you two are the only ones not talking and gossiping, why don't you help take the books down to class 4-B."

Daisuke looked up at the sound of his name." Huh, me? Um, okay, sheer." He gave a smile and stood up, walking to the back of the classroom where the books are kept. /Who is helping me carry the books again/

/If you weren't so busy daydreaming, you would know it's creep-boy. I guess this is a perfect opportunity to start with my plans./

/What/ Daisuke blinked and looked over his shoulder to see indeed, Satoshi was getting up too. He quickly looked forward and bent down, picking up about 10 text books. "Good thing their not heavy, huh Hiwatari?" /Just act calm and he won't notice that I'm about to have a melt down. /

"I guess." Satoshi said as he knelt by Daisuke, picking up 11 himself.

The girl walked to the back of the class and smiled at the two boys as they stood up. "Thank-you for helping. We need 27 total, so I'll carry the last 6." She knelt down and picked up 7 books, the stood and smiled again before turning around and walking back out the front door of the classroom, Daisuke and Satoshi in tow.

In was a quiet walk to classroom 4-B, which was surprisingly on the other side of the school almost, and the teacher thanked them when they dropped off the books. This class was relatively quiet besides the occasional 'No-way!' and 'I know!' being shouted out. The quickly left the classroom though when some of Satoshi's fan-girls noticed him and started giggling and blinking flirtatiously at him.

/Don't get too jealous Daisuke, I thought you didn't want to tell him/ Dark snickered after the comment.

Daisuke was doing his best to stay neutral to the whole scene, but he was slightly more noticeable stiff. /I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous, it's just a few girls trying to get him to notice them. /Satoshi, who was currently walking behind Daisuke, was watching how stiff he was moving. "Is something the matter Daisuke?"

Daisuke practically jumped and yelped when Satoshi said something. "Ah!" This having the result of Daisuke tripping when he spun around, landing on his back and bumping his head. He lay there a few seconds blinking the white spots out of his eyes as he cradled the back of his head with his hand. "That hurt."

Satoshi stopped walking and now stood by Daisuke, looking down at him. "You should be more careful Daisuke, you could seriously hurt yourself. Why are you so jumpy anyways?"

Daisuke blinked and a small blush covered his cheeks as he looked up a Satoshi." Um, I, err, well, nothing. I was just not paying attention to anything." He sat up and dusted off his back, and rubbed his head again. "Ow, that's going to leave a bump." He pressed his fingers slightly to it and flinched, closing his eyes.

Satoshi crouched next to Daisuke and lifted his hand behind Daisuke's head, "Let me see."

Daisuke quickly scooted to the side away from Satoshi and gave a small nervous laugh, "No, its okay, I'll be fine."

"We should still check it, you did fall pretty hard." He didn't stand up, but he did scoot closer to Daisuke, and grabbed hold onto his shoulder to keep him from moving away again. He raised his hand again and ran it through the Daisuke's hair, pressing gently on his skull. Satoshi watched as Daisuke flinched when he ran his hand over the bump. "We should take you to the nurse."

Daisuke shook his head, half to say no, and half to try to forget the feeling of Satoshi running his hand through his hair. "No, I'll be fine, we better get back to class anyways." He pulled away from Satoshi and stood up, trying not to appear as dizzy as he felt. He guessed it worked when Satoshi stood up too and gave a nod before continuing to walk followed by Daisuke.

/Looks like all I have to do is get you to fall around creep-boy to get his attention./

/Dark, that's not funny! That really did hurt, and it's going to be sore later on./ Daisuke rested a hand behind his head over the bump as he followed Satoshi, not paying attention to exactly where they were going.

/But you did like t when he checked out the bump huh? Admit it, you're actually happy that you fell./

/Am not./

/Are too./

/Am not./

/Are too, and you know it./

/I am not happy./

"We're here." Satoshi opened the door and Daisuke walked in, but blinked when he saw a white room, with white beds that have white sheets, and a white desk that currently a lady dressed in a white coat sat at, who looked up when the door opened.

"Yes?" she spoke and looked at Daisuke who was still holding his head, mouth silently open in a soundless what. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"My friend here fell down and bumped his head pretty hard on the ground, we were wondering if you could check on him?" Satoshi said coolly as he stepped up next to Daisuke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

/You should be more aware of what's going on Daisuke./ Dark snickered out as Daisuke was still trying to comprehend that Satoshi tricked him.

"Okay, have a seat on the bed over there please." The nurse spoke as she gestured towards a bed and walked over to a cabinet that had bandages, just in case.

Satoshi nodded and gave Daisuke a slight shove on his shoulder and walked him over, pushing him down into a sitting position onto the bed.

"You...you tricked me?" Daisuke finally found words and looked up at Satoshi who was watching the nurse grab a clipboard and carried it and the bandages over.

/He speaks, wow./

"Here, can you please sign him in while I check on his head?" the nurse gave a smile as she handed Satoshi the clip bored. After Satoshi gave a nod and took it, she turned to Daisuke and smiled at him. She walked to the other side of the bed behind Daisuke, "Tell me where it hurts, okay?" She gentle pressed on Daisuke's head a few times before hitting the bump.

Daisuke flinched, "There."

"Okay." She felt the bump trying not to press to hard, and finished with the exam a few minutes later. "Your okay, it's going to hurt for a while, but you'll live, just ask your mom to kiss it better okay?" The nurse gave a wink and a smile, and then went to return the supplies.

/I know someone who can kiss it better, but it isn't Emiko./ Dark the proceeded to hum the 'k-i-s-s-i-n-g' song.

Daisuke blushed./Shut-UP/

The nurse walked back over with a note in hand, still smiling, "Here you boys go, try not to get hurt again okay sweetie?"

Daisuke gave a nod and took the note while getting up, "okay."

"Good, now run on off back to class, you still have 15 minutes left, but you should still hurry." She said as Satoshi walked towards the door, fallowed by Daisuke.

Daisuke mumbled okay and shut the door behind him as they left the nurses office and made their way to the classroom for real this time. "Why did you trick me Hiwatari?"

"Because you could have gotten seriously hurt from that fall, I surprised you didn't knock yourself out." Satoshi said, still looking forward and walking.

"You didn't have to trick me you know." Daisuke mumbled as he looked down and followed behind Satoshi.

Satoshi slowed down and fell in-step with Daisuke, "If I didn't trick you we would have never known if you were okay, and if you weren't, you could have passed out sometime today."

Daisuke blinked and looked next to him, "Your right, thanks for tricking me I guess." Daisuke closed his eyes and smiled at Satoshi, a small blush barely noticeable on his cheeks.

Satoshi nodded and looked forward, walking next to Daisuke all the way back to the classroom.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Shamenteem:

Dark/Daisuke's thoughts-/blah/

Krad/Satoshi thoughts- -blah-

* * *

Chapter 2

Daisuke walked into his room, dropped his bag by the door, and gave a heavy sigh. "Why does mom have to keep those traps up every time I come home, can't we be like a normal family for once where I walk into the house, we say hello, and I walk to my room without jumping over holes, flipping over wires, or dogging flying arrows?" After his short ramble to himself, he picked his bag back up and dragged himself over to his desk to begin his homework.

"Oh Daisuke" Daisuke's mom Emiko came in smiling like it was the best day ever.

He turned around in his seat, "Yeah mom?"

"You have a mission tonight at 1900, Dark's going to steal the Mermaids Tear for us at the museum by the beach, so finish your homework quickly!" That being said she skipped out of the room still smiling.

Daisuke's head dropped, "But we just stole something 4 days ago."/Why so soon/

/This is going to be fun. I don't get out nearly enough/ Dark's voice piped up into Daisuke's thoughts./What's so bad about stealing something anyways, if the catch us, even though that will never happen cause I am the great Phantom Thief Dark after all, they won't even know your there! Plus, Satoshi's probably going to pop up like always and tackle me, then I can change back into you and you and him can spend some quality time together./ This comment was followed by some perverted induced laughing and a blushing Daisuke.

/Dark, you know that's not going to happen! And don't say stuff like that, it embarrassing/ Daisuke tried to ignores Dark's laughing and other comments as he turned back to his work, still blushing crimson red.

"Sir Daisuke!" Towa seemingly popped out of nowhere and now stood beside Daisuke. "Would you like me to get you anything? Huh? Sir Daisuke, was is your face so red, was sir Dark teasing you about Riku again?"

Daisuke let his head drop against the desk.

Later at 1849, beach side museum--- ---

/A lone dark figure floated above the clouds, purple eyes looking down at the museum below surrounded by police cars, spotlights, press, and fans of the infamous thief. Black wings spread out, holding the figure up as their arms crossed across it's chest and a smirk rested on their lips, knowing every move that will be made before the maker, basking in the self confidence like-/

/You sound like a narrator for a movie./

An eyebrow twitched. /You ruined the whole dramatic effect./

/But I'm the only one who can hear./

/That's not the point/ Dark gave an irritated sigh and ran a hand over his face. /How's a guy going to get in the right mood if you keep spoiling it/

A sigh was heard in the thief's head. /I'm the only one who can hear you and you sound like an over-dramatic director. "Knowing every move that will be made before the maker makes it". Did you get that out of amovie or something/

/For your information, I thought of it all by myself, and I'd appreciate it if you don't criticize me./ Dark's eyebrow twitched again as he gave a sigh and checked his watch. "18:56, heh, only 4 minutes till show time, ready Daisuke?"

/Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to go so well/

"You worry to much, just sit back and relax," Dark smirked and placed his hands on his hips, "Don't you trust me Daisuke?"

/That's the problem, I don't trust you./

Dark's smirk just widened as his wings suddenly tucked in and in free falled downward head first. The town's clock stroke 9:00pm, and the spotlights turned off as the police forces scurried to get them back up.

In the museum----- -----

A pale figure stood by a window. Dressed in red pants, a white long sleeved dress shirt with red outlining, a blue T-shirt underneath, and square-top classes. Light blue hair and matching eyes stared out the window. The lights went out and everyone quickly went into action outside the museum.

-Mousy is here.-

"I know." Satoshi walked away from the window and towards the object the thief's desires, the Mermaid Tear.

-Will you be a willing pawn today?-

"Never." Satoshi now stood in front of the glass case that housed the precious necklace. "I will never be a willing pawn to you."

-Such a shame, your back is already scared enough, such fine skin should never be ruined.-

"I don't care." Satoshi walked backwards into the shadows of the museum, waiting for the thief to arrive.

-As you choose Hikari, but I will come out if I feel like it, be warned now...-

Dark's POV----

Dark dropped from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the room without a sound, letting his eyes scan the room before standing up straight and looking around again. His eyes landed on the Mermaid's Tear on to the left of him in front of a window and smirked. "That was easy."

Daisuke's worried voice penetrated Dark's thoughts. /Be careful Dark, Krad can be nearby.../

Dark let a cocky smirk cross his face./Don't worry so much, even if blondie catches me, I'll still get away, after all, I am the great Phantom Thief Dark./ Dark kneeled by the glass case and opened the control panel./I should get a theme song I'm so good, got any good ideas? Like 'Do do do, dum dum dum, do do do, dum dum dum.' /

Daisuke couldn't help but laugh./Let's be glad your thief skills are better then your music skills./

Dark pressed in the code and the lock opened, turning off the alarm. He stood up and looked at the prize. "I don't hear you coming up with any better theme music ideas."

"I hear inmates make some good music." Satoshi stepped out of the shadows and stood behind Dark, one hand in his pocket, the other one hanging by his side in a fist.

Dark turned around and grinned. "Well if it isn't my favorite officer. I got a trick I want to show you."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at Dark, "Really now, and what is that?"

"This." Dark pounced on Satoshi, knocking him to the ground and pinned him down by his wrist. He let out a quick smirk, "bye bye," and then transformed back into Daisuke, who upon returning to the real world, locked wide eyes with Satoshi.

"Hello Daisuke." Satoshi said calmly, not bothering to push Daisuke off him.

Daisuke blushed a deep red, "AHHH!" He jumped off Satoshi and crawled backwards on his hands, still starring wide-eyed./DARK/

Dark snickered./Have fun/

Satoshi sat up and dusted off his shoulders. He then looked up and locked eyes with Daisuke again, "Is there any specific reason why he did that?"

Daisuke shook his head 'no' fast. "No, he, uh, well-!" At that moment the museum door downstairs was thrown open with a loud bang that echoed through the building, the police officers running in to search for Dark and the necklace.

/Dam, thought they stay out just a little longer, sorry Dai but I got to cut your private time short today./

"Wha-?" Daisuke then transformed back into the phantom thief, who quickly jumped up, grabbed the necklace, and jumped out the window behind it in one quick movement.

"With!" The familiar black wings appeared on Dark's back as he flew into the sky, spotlights and people screaming up to him./How long were we in there anyways? Couldn't of been that long, could it/

/I don't think so, BUT WHY DID YOU DO THAT? You know how embarrassing that was, and what if-/

Dark cut Daisuke off/Gezz, you think you would be happy you were pinning Satoshi down under you, with your legs straddling his waist, your hands pinning his arms above his head, your faces centimeters apart, breathing the same warm air as your lip's-/

/DARK/

At this point Dark laughed out loud as a picture of a crimson Daisuke popped into his head, blushing from the tip of his ears to the bottom of his feet.

/You pervert/


	3. Chapter 3

Shamenteen

Dark/Daisuke's thoughts/blah/

Krad/Satoshi thoughts: -blah-

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel or its character's.

* * *

Chapter 3

-Last class of the day-

Daisuke stared at the blushing girl in front of him, a small blush on his cheeks as well in a slightly shocked state. The class had just been paired up for partners to their newest assignment. Groups of two would have to research and create a presentation about their roles with their partners, and every guy had a girl partner, except for the last two girls because they ran out of guys, but since they were best friends they didn't mind. The voice in his head had said he would like to see their presentation the most, of course that was before he heard about Daisuke's partner, then heard Satoshi's partner. Then the little annoying voice in his head began laughing and, if he had a body Daisuke added as a after thought later, would of died of laughter on the spot, while Daisuke would die of embarrassment shortly afterwards.

The teacher handed Daisuke a blue folder indicating his role, and handed a pink folder to his female partner in front of him. "Your jobs are indicated inside, go sit down and start forming ideas, and arrangements with each other." The teacher then handed a folder to Satoshi and his partner and said the same thing Daisuke guessed, he was already sitting down with his partner next to him at her seat.

Reddish brown short hair, brown eye, and dressed in the athletic outfit for school, Riku Harada was nervous, not surprising since she had a crush on him, one that no one new about of course. She opened her folder and read inside. "I'm a housewife, studying to be a Lawyer. What about you Niwa?"

Daisuke blinked from his shock, Dark still laughing inside his head, and opened his folder and skimmed through it. "I'm a History Teacher." The project was about how their lives would be in the future, with job included. As of 1 minute ago, Riku Harada was now Riku Niwa, and they were a happy married couple with a pretty normal life. Daisuke was pretty enthusiastic about the idea until the next couple was called, then he felt dread and his stomach dropped and twisted. Another part of the assignment was to live together with your partner for 2 weeks. It didn't take a genius to know what would happen, thus explaining why Dark was laughing so hard.

Risa Harada skipped over to them, looking almost identical to Riku Harada except for hair style, which is expected from identical twins. Her hair was longer and wavier then Riku's, as well as a more brown color then red. She sat down smiling brightly in the seat next to her older twin Riku. "This is going to be so much fun! Is it alright if we all agree to live at are house? That way I and Riku won't leave it alone, there is plenty of room for more people, and each of you could even get your own rooms!" She gave a bright smile and looked up at her silent partner.

Satoshi Hiwatari kept his normal cool face and slightly slouched posture and gave a small nod. "It's perfectly fine with me, how about you Niwa?" He shifted his eyes over to the still slightly stunned boy whose blush only grew with the idea.

"Um, yeah, we could do that." He gave a nervous smile and looked back down at his open folder, pretending to read it while Satoshi quietly pulled up a chair beside him, and the Harada twin's talked amongst themselves for the moment. His blush still on his face as he inwardly panicked, mind racing with dangerous possibilities that may happen in those 2 weeks. /No, how could this happen! What am I going to do? What if I transform? What if Krad comes out? What if mom decides to send me on a mission/

Dark snickered. /What if you see creep-boy in a towel/

Daisuke's mind froze as Dark's words provided a quick visual in Daisuke's mind. /...AAAHHHH/ Daisuke's face turned bright red and his hands quickly shot up and covered his face, trying to forget the visual of Satoshi in nothing but a looses white towel, still slightly wet from a shower, hair dripping, and his blue eyes half closed while he dried his face with a smaller white towel.

Dark, upon seeing the visual since he shared a mind with Daisuke and hadn't the time to block the thought, had suddenly gave a small cry and retreated to the back of Daisuke's mind to rid himself of the visual of creepy-boy in a towel.

A quiet voice spoke up from the figure seated next to him, seeing Daisuke's entire mental breakdown but not knowing that he was the cause of it." Is something the matter Niwa?"

Daisuke, forgetting who exactly was seated next to him, turned to Satoshi and froze, face getting redder if possible, turning away quickly he buried his face in his hands and leaned forward. Seeing Satoshi was not a good thing for the visual came back full blast.

Satoshi, for his part, was slightly confused about Daisuke's behavior, but decided that it had something to do with a certain Phantom Thief. Though, why seeing him would make it worse only confused him more. "Niwa?"

If one thing he was glad about at that moment, and the most important thing in his mind, was the fact that he learned how NOT to transform, and it only helped that Dark was far back in his mind. He heard his name and made a muffled reply, something sounding like 'yes'.

Suddenly there was a very loud shout from the front of the classroom. A boy with messy short brown hair and gold/brown eyes was starring at an open blue folder on the ground in front of him like it was on fire. Saehara Takeshi, son of Inspector Saehara who worked on the Phantom Thief Dark case for the local police, had just found out what his job was to be. "Why do I have to be a Ballet Dancer?"

-Later That Night-

Daisuke was sitting in the kitchen, his mother, father, and grandfather around him, each one talking about something different for the same reason. He just told them that he has to spend 2 weeks at the Harada's and so is Satoshi. His father was talking about all the possibilities of him changing into Dark. His grandfather was talking about how Krad would come out and try to kill him in his sleep. His mother, being the woman she is, was talking about how life has its wonderful chances, and how it was so romantic that he was going to live with his true love for 2 weeks. Though she was talking about Risa still since he never told them, or anyone for that matter, that he loved Satoshi.

Dark decided that it would be a good time to speak up now, the first time since the Satoshi incident in class. /What ARE you planning to do Dai/

Daisuke slouched in his chair/I don't know, I have to go over there Friday, so I got 2 days till I have to live in the same house as Satoshi, and technically Krad too./

Dark gave a small snicker. /I bet Goldie-locks will try to convince creepy-boy to let him out and kill me as soon as we set foot in that house. /

/Dark, this is serious/ Daisuke gave a sigh and buried his face in his hands. Life wasn't fair. First his first love turns him down, then he finds out that he has a alter ego who is the legendary phantom thief Dark Mousy, then he almost get's killed by another alter ego named Krad Hikari, who's host is Satoshi Hiwatari who try's to catch Daisuke to get to Dark too, then when he fell in love with Satoshi after befriending him, now there is a good chance that he is going to die somewhere in the span of 2 weeks from Friday. Daisuke really felt like crying.

/Cheer up Dai, I got the perfect plan/ Dark gave a chuckle in Daisuke's head, a picture of him popping up with his smirk on his face flashed before Daisuke's eyes.

/Somehow, that doesn't comfort me at all. / Daisuke sat up when a hand was put on his shoulder.

Daiki, Daisuke's father, looked down at his son. "Well, it doesn't seem like much we can do for you Daisuke. This assignment is a big part of your grade, so you'll have to hang in there son." He gave his son's shoulder a slight squeeze and offered a smile.

Daisuke gave a weak smiled back up at him, "I guess so Dad. I just wish it didn't end up like this." Daisuke gave a sigh before his mother grabbed his hands and held them in hers, looking sparkly eyed as she stared at her son.

"Daisuke, how can you say that! This is your chance to get to know your Sacred Maiden even more!" She then wondered off into her own little world talking about how wonderful it was, also how they will need to fit a mission somewhere in those two weeks to make things more interesting for Daisuke.

Towa suddenly appeared next to Daisuke, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her up the stairs to his room, "Sir Dai, we must get packing! Tomorrow you have to e prepared for your trip!"

Daisuke let himself be dragged as he thought about what she just said. / Tomorrow I have to be prepared for my trip….wait-/ At this point in time Daisuke's door was slamed with a scream following.

The three downstairs thought for a moment before they came to the same answer together. "Tomorrows Friday!"

-TBC-

* * *

Author note:

I'm so sorry for not updating! Don't hate me! Also, yes, it is Friday, because Dark stole something Sunday, then it was Monday, then 3 days later it was Thursday(I'm changing it to three, don't hate me! ;.;), so tomorrow is Friday!

One more question…is that Daisuke's father's name? I wasn't sure but I think I was close….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hmmm, I must say sorry, this has taken forever. I've actually written this two times, and hated both, so I written it a third time and just gana go with that. Sorry if it sucks. And thanks to those who told me the correct name for Dai's father. X3

(Ramble)

A/N/2: Another point I would like to bring up is about how Daisuke is in love with Satoshi, and not the other way around. One, there are so many other fics like that already so I didn't fell like making another one. Two, Satoshi does feel close to Daisuke, but his feelings are only that of friendship, even though they seem much more in the series. All the hinting that is done in the series is because it is his job to act that way and get to know Daisuke to capture Dark. Three, I felt like I should make Daisuke be the one in love so there wasn't so much angst, you know the whole Krad I-hate-Niwa's thing and I-love-Master-Satoshi thing.

Warnings, Disclaimer, other notes, all apply.

-x-x-x-

Chapter 4

-Friday, After School-

Daisuke hoisted his red duffle bag up and onto his shoulder, giving a small sigh under his breath as he turned around and looked around the busy classroom. They had to stay late because the teacher wanted to go over some rules about the project and were just now released, being told to go live "happily-ever-after" with their partners.

Riku waved at him from her seat a few rows over, smiling happily. "Niwa, could you come over here?"

Daisuke smiled back and walked over, stopping in front of the older twin. "Yes Riku-san?"

Riku gave a small cute blush and quickly picked up her book-bag. "Are you ready to go? Practice was cancelled today so I can go home with all of you."

Daisuke gave her a cute smile with his eyes closed, "Really? Then let's go home Riku-san."

Dark gave a laugh in the back of his mind when Riku suddenly blushed a darker shade and quickly turned around, stuttering some. "A-alright. Risa, y-you two ready to go h-home yet?"

Risa smiled at her from her spot next to Satoshi's desk, where he was sitting quietly with his blue duffel resting at his feet. "Yes! We'll meet you at the limo!" She turned back to Satoshi, saying something to him that they couldn't hear, all the while smiling, and he nodded in return.

He stood up slowly, ducking down and grabbing his bag, resting it on his shoulder, before grabbing his schoolbag and walking towards the door, Risa walking after him.

Daisuke felt a bit curious about what she said, and jealous cause Satoshi was walking with her. He, however, pushed the feelings aside and turned back to Riku. "Limo?"

Riku gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, we decided that it would be better to travel by car sense there are four of us. Coming?" She quickly turned towards the door and started leaving, walking at a semi-fast pace.

"W-wait, Riku-san!" Daisuke stumbled after her, wondering what he gotten himself into.

-At the Harada Mansion-

The car ride was uneventful to say the least. Daisuke ended up sitting next to Riku facing the back with Satoshi and Risa in front of them facing the front. Risa happily talked to everyone, mostly her sister, the whole way while Satoshi nodded know and then, and Daisuke stumbling over his own words. However, that was it.

When Daisuke stepped out of the limo though, his eyes opened wide as he took in the large building in front of him. Yes, he has seen the place a multiple of times, but it was still amazing.

The building itself was painted a pinkish color, with two stories and a attic it appeared, surrounded by lush scenery. Small trees and bushes lined the fences and the perimeter of the house, with flower patches to a side and grass to the left that held a red-bricked pathway to the other side of the house. The fence was a dark metal, designed with curves and twist, going a little more the waist high, opening at the doorway to allow people in to the large white doors from the round a bout that led cars to the garage.

In the back was a view of the ocean facing west so one could see the sunset perfectly. The vegetation was also very green around here, with a crystal blue pool in the middle. A patio was set up connecting to the house and the pool, where chairs and a table were sitting awaiting use.

Daisuke blinked out of his thoughts as he realized the others were leaving him behind, and he rushed after them, almost tripping and falling on the few steps that led to the doors. Risa gave a small giggle at his antics while Riku gave a sigh, and Satoshi merely ignored his display, waiting patiently by them.

Riku opened the doors and stepped in, slipping off her shoes and sliding into her light blue slippers, Risa also doing so a bit more enthusiastically. Daisuke and Satoshi did likewise, standing in front of the girls afterwards and waiting to see what they would do next.

"Well, what do you boys want to do first? Find your rooms or have a tour of the house?" Risa asked, smiling at the two while shifting to the side a bit.

"Um…," Daisuke glanced at Satoshi, would just stood there, then looked back at the girls, "Could we find our rooms first perhaps?"

Risa nodded and, unexpectingly, grabbed Satoshi's hand tightly, closing her eyes and smiling at him. "Alright, this way!" She turned around and promptly started tugging Satoshi after her.

Satoshi, for his part, was shocked and stumbled after the girl, glancing back at Daisuke with a bit of confusion, who stared back just as surprised and confused. In turn, Daisuke turned to Riku who was watching the two walk away with confusion as well. However, after a second she seemed to realize something and smiled faintly.

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her, "Riku-san?"

She seemed to snap out of her momentary daze and turned back to him, smiling nervously. "Well, I guess I better show you your room, huh?" She turned around and started walking after her twin and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Daisuke gave a confused "huh?" blinking after her before following.

Dark "hmm" to himself in his mind/You know, if I didn't know any better I would think…/

/Think what?/ Daisuke asked, glancing down the hallway where he saw Satoshi being pulled into a room, then the other way where Riku was standing, opening a door and smiling at him.

/I would think that my awesome plan may have a enemy, and this enemy will be hard to beat./ Dark smirked in Daisuke's mind, giving a light chuckle.

Daisuke followed Riku into his new room, confused about Dark's statement but ignoring it, listening to Riku as she told him where things were.

-Later-

Later that night after the sun had gone down and the tour was over, the four of them sat in the living room, eating a pizza they had ordered and watching TV, while supposable be working on their projects.

The TV was currently playing a romantic/comedy, one where the leading male had just embarrassingly admitted his feelings to the leading female in front of everyone, and the female had stuttered out how she felt the same and now the two are making out in the middle of the frozen food section of some grocery store.

Risa, being the girl she is, cooed to the TV and awed at the curtness, wiping away a tear. Riku, being the girl who lives with Risa, made a comment on how cliché the scene was, but how she enjoyed it anyways. Now Daisuke, being how he is a boy and shouldn't respond in such a girly way, just smiled at the TV, while thinking how nice it must be to find out the person you love love's you. Satoshi, however, just flipped the page in the book he had brought down.

Dark wined in Daisuke's head. /Daisuke! This is soooo boring! Can't you guys do something a bit more fun?/

Daisuke ignored the voice and picked up his soda, finishing it off and setting it back down.

Risa suddenly jumped up from her seat in front of the TV, smiling at the others. "Hey, I go a idea. How about we play a game?"

Riku gave her sister a calculating look as the others looked up, "What game?"

Risa gave her sister an evil smile. "Truth or Dare of course!"

Riku now gave her sister a look as if saying 'are you crazy.' "No way."

Risa gave a pout. "Why not?"

Riku quickly looked for and excuse. "Because…the boys don't want to play!"

Risa looked over at Satoshi and Daisuke. "Do you guys want to play?" She looked at the two, hands now clasped together in front of her, eyes wide and she begged them. Riku was making gestures behind her, swinging her arms a bit and mouthing 'no' over and over.

Daisuke looked between the two nervously, giving a small laugh. "Um, o-okay. But only if Hiwatari-san plays!" Daisuke added quickly, looking over at the boy.

Satoshi blinked slowly at them, legs still crossed and book open in his lap from where he sat by the table farthest from the TV. He glanced at all three of them and sighed quietly, marking his page and closing his book, setting it down next to him. "It seems I have no choice…."

A wide smile spread across Risa's face as Riku let her head fall in defeat. "Great! Alright, so we should all get in a circle then." Soon they four sat in a somewhat circle in the middle of the room, each with their own separate thoughts running through their head.

Risa leaned to the side closer to Riku as her eyes sparkled. "Sense I thought of the game I'm going first. Riku, truth or dare?"

Riku looked at the floor, "Um, a, I choose…."

-x-x-x-

A/N: I end it there. Comment on what you may want them to be asked kay? I need ideas. -.-;

And I promise, I swear, that I shall try to update at least every month! AND, to have more Krad-sama and Dark in the story!

sighs This chappy had no real fluffiness of any sorts. I'm sorry…

…oh yeah, and if you haven't guessed what Dark was talking about….you'll find out. I would like guesses though.

R&R please.


End file.
